A set of related experiments is proposed to systematically investigate the nature and extent of the interactions between precisely specified acoustic stimuli. Some of the experiments are designed to test certain hypotheses about the nature of such stimulus interactions. Other experiments are designed to differentiate between those interactions which are associated with the transduction of stimulus information and those which are associated with limitations on decision processes. A third group of related experiments are designed to identify the nature of stimuli and procedures which are effective in counteracting such interactions. The overall goal of this research is to identify and delineate those aspects of the perception of complex acoustic signals which are due to the interaction between components of the complex signals. This research represents a significant, systematic approach to delineating the nature of auditory perception at a level which is useful for understanding any unique aspects of the perception of complex signals and for the understanding and evaluation of auditory perceptual dysfunctioning.